eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Burglars Afoot
Soundless Guardian Soundless Guardian is no longer needed for this quest. All you have to do is simply climb to the top of the tower, and click the box. He still does spawn and can be killed for AA/loot, but he is not part of this quest. --Sage Locano Aredium of Antonia Bayle (talk/ /images) 00:15, 29 August 2007 (UTC) :I promise that you don't need to kill the Soundless Guardian any more. I did this quest a few months ago for myself and needed to kill the Guardian. However, I did the quest in the past few weeks (after LU37) with a few guildies, and did not have to kill the Guardian. All they had to do was run up the shrine and click the chest that is now there (never saw it before) to get their map. To verify, run up the shrine yourself and you will see the chest there that was not there before. --Sage Locano Aredium of Antonia Bayle (talk/ /images) 19:58, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Not editing the article because not sure how it works but I did this quest tonight and I tried several times to click the chest and I did not get update. I got the update when the Soundless Guardian died. The chest seemed to have nothing to do with the quest. --Jenarie (talk) 05:18, 30 August 2007 (UTC) :Hmmm. I mean, obviously I'm pretty sure that what I said is how it works. I will talk to the people who were doing the quest with me to check to make sure I'm not insane. --Sage Locano Aredium of Antonia Bayle (talk/ /images) 14:27, 30 August 2007 (UTC) I did the quest today. I had to kill the Guardian. Maybe the chest is only useable if the Soundless Guardian is not up. -- Calain I just did the quest 22 September 2008. The Guardian was not up, but the message chest was. I just clicked on the chest for the update. --- Blather I just did the quest January 2013. The Guardian was up, but "not an enemy". The box was not clickable. I had to clear the drakes on each level to make the next level up attackable, until I reached the top. The Guardian could then be attacked. It dropped the map and a nice charm slot item. Opalline Gemmed Trinket Sakshale (talk) 02:51, January 17, 2013 (UTC) I just did this part of the quest Jan 2018, kill the sentries at the bottom then all the drakes on the levels bottom to top, then attack/kill the Guardian... he drops you the Map as well as a great Charm and a Wrist Armor piece ---Wayquiet 15:08, January 25, 2018 (UTC) Herald of Dar As of 17 Jan 2010 the Herald of Dar does not spawn. I have camped his path for a few hours and he doesn't appear on his 10 min timer. We did make him spawn once, and killed him right after the spawn spot - it seems bugged and vanishes after a few seconds of walking if not attacked. Spend hours camping as well and hunting in the area with track up and saw this behaviour on 18 Jan 2009. /Taisto on Splitpaw : who as of mid January spawns when a character with an active Burglars Afoot quest aproaces the entrance. Be careful as the Herald is aggressive, and the two social heroic Droags also aggro at the same time. If the Herald is not killed (character dies or feign deaths) the Herald will stand close by to the aforementioned heroic droags. It is reported that he vanishes after a few seconds (as of 18th January) if not aggroed again immediately. Before January 2010 the Herald spawned normally every 10 minutes and wandered to the top of . After petitioning, it seems they changed the way he spawns. Hearld of Dar does not walk between the Temple of Scale & The Tower any more. Instead you have to pop him by heading towards the Temple of Scale on the grass. As you approach the Heroic mobs will spawn and agro you, the herald of dar comes with them. If you run back around the tree and off into the water as if you where heading towards the waterfall the heroic mobs will get bored and wander back leaving you free to solo the 1^ Herald of Dar --Sres 22:54, January 22, 2010 (UTC)